The Tragic Life of Anthony DiNozzo
by begreen09
Summary: Tony and Kate are married and expecting their first child. But what happens when things don't go as planned? disclaimer: i own nothing. rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Kate walked into the doctors office hand in hand. They had been married for a year and a half and pregnant for atleast a month. Kate smiled at Tony as the nurse called them back. Within five minutes, they were squirting gel all over her lower stomach, "Lets find you a baby." The nurse smiled.

Tony squeezed Kates hand as the nurse pointed out a dot on the screen, "Theres baby Dinozzo." She gave Kate a towel before informing them that the doctor would be in shortly. With a smile she left the room. Kate pecked Tony lightly on the lips.

"This is really happening." With that Tony put on a face of fake shock

"This is really happening."

"Don't back out on me now, Mr. Dinozzo." She teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Dinozzo." he smiled before actually looking scared, "But you have to tell Gibbs."

Kate dropped her smile, "Wha? No. Absolutely not. Why do I have to tell him?"

Tony stared her before saying, "Because he can't hit you." Just then the doctor came in and wrote Kate a prescription for prenatal drugs and advised Tony to get as much sleep as he can while he can.

**Back at the Office**

Tony and Kate were both situtated at their desks when Gibbs and McGee came back from MTAC. "Where have you two been?" Gibbs asked, checking something on his computer.

Tony looked at Kate before replying, "Sorry boss, we lost track of time at lunch."

At the same time as DiNozzo, Kate spoke, "We were at a doctors appointment."

At this, both Gibbs and McGee stopped what they were doing and looked up. "Well, which one is it?" Gibbs asked, skeptical.

Tony sighed, "A doctors appointment." he clarifed with Kate before continueing, "I and Kate, Kate and I..." he stuttered.

"Spit it out DiNozzo."

"We're pregnant." Kate finished for him.

"Well its about time." Gibbs smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Weeks Later**

Tony walked into work and set his backpack down next to his desk. Turning to Gibbs and McGee, he whispered, "When Kate gets here, don't say anything." He sat down at his desk and started his computer as McGee looked on, confused.

Gibbs, however, just smiled, "First day wearing maternity clothes?"

"Yeah boss." Tony said miserably, rembering the morning he had had.

_He had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing his teeth when he heard a cry from the bedroom. He was out of the bathroom in record time, "Kate?" he called frantically._

_She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, cryng. "Then don't fit." She muttered repeatedly. At this, Tony looked down at a pair of jeans discarded on the floor. She looked up at him, "My jeans don't fit." She said sadly. _

_Tony sighed, "Honey, just wear the maternity pants your sister bought." He didn't see the big deal,_

_Immediately, he knew that he had said the wrong thing. She looked up with daggers in her eyes, "Tony, thats not the point. I'm just going to keep getting bigger. I might never wear those jeans again." She sobbed._

_Tony grabbed her maternity jeans out of the dresser and laid them beside her, "Just think about it. I'm going to get ready for work and when I'm done you better have those jeans on and be ready to go." he told her, smiling at how adorable she looked. He walked back into the bathroom and just before he shut the door, he heard her say_

_"I'm not going to work!"_

_Ignoring this, he shut the door all the way and got ready for work. _

_20 minutes later, Tony came out of the bathroom all ready for work. He smiled when he opened the door to see Kate putting on her make up in the mirror. "Atta girl." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. _

_She just glared at him, "Are you happy? I put on the stupid pants. And now, my make up looks horrible because someone was in the bathroom the whole morning and I couldn't wash my face or..." She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes._

_"Kate, you're going to ruin your make up." he teased._

_She broke into tears again and Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously_

_"Bad joke?" he tried unsuccessfully to make her stop crying. He couldn't believe her hormones were this bad already. He tried one last time, "Kate. Why don't I go get the car ready and you can do whatever you need to do."_

_She nodded and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and went down stairs. He grabbed the keys off the counter and walked out to the garage. Just as he finished backing the car out, Kate was locking the front door and walking out to meet him. As she opened her door and got in Tony looked as if he were about to say something, but she cut him off, "Not a word." Her voice was like ice._

Tony was brought back to reality with the ding of the elevator. He sent a look around to the team as Kate walked in. Her eyes were only slightly puffy from crying. She sat down at her desk, "Morning Gibbs, McGee."

"Morning Kate." Gibbs said casually, looking over at Mcgee.

"Uh, morning Kate." McGee said


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

Tony and Kate sat in the waiting room. Today was the day they were going to find out what they were going to have. Finally a nurse walked into the room and called them back. They went through the same old routine and soon there was a baby on the screen. "Its a girl." The nurse confirmed before getting up to leave the room.

"How am I going to raise a girl?" Tony asked desperately. He started to panic, girls liked barbies, playing dress up, having tea parties, pink, and....boys. He gulped.

Kate smirked at him. "Tony, you're gonna be fine. We're in this together." She grasped his hand. "What do you think about Abigail, after my grandma? Or Elizabeth, after yours?" She pondered.

Tony smiled at the blurr on the screen, "Abigail Elizabeth DiNozzo. Has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?"

"That sounds perfect." A tear rolled down her cheek. _Damn hormones_, she thought.

Back at the office, McGee was down in Abby's lab, decorating. "Abs, what if its a boy?" He asked as he hung pink streamers from the cieling.

Abby just looked at McGee, "Im never wrong on these things, Tim. Just finish hanging the steamers." She turned back to blowing up her pink balloons.

Gibbs walked through the door a moment later, "Guess theyre having a girl." he commented, handing Abby a caf pow.

She took a drink puzzledly, "Whats this for?" She asked

"For being right." He called, leaving the lab as Kate and Tony entered.

Kate beamed, "Its a "

"Girl!" Abby finished, squealed, for her.

"Kate, Im going back up to the bullpen." Tony said, backing out the door.

Kate nodded and continued chatting with Abby and McGee.

Tony collapsed into his chair behind his desk, holding his head in his hands.

Gibbs looked up from his desk, "Problem, DiNozzo?"

"No Boss." Tony said immediately, lifting his head up.

"Any idea how you're going to raise a girl, DiNozzo?"

"No Boss." he repeated, sulkily.

"Better learn." Gibbs smiled before heading off to MTAC.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tony muttered after he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**About 4 months later**

Tony paced outside a hospital room door. He itched to be by Kates side, but once they said it was a false labor he had left the crowded room. His thoughts turned back to Kates doctor. He had perfect hair, a great job, and a great smile. He creeped Tony out and made Kate blush, and he did not like that. He shook his head, back to the situation at hand. One doctor, three nurses, and him just didn't fit. Soon after the nurses had left, Kate and Tony were informed that the three of them were being hospitalized over night. Tony went over to the couch, laying down. He rolled over a few times before getting as comfortable as possible.

Kate giggled at him, he looked like a teenager trying to sleep in a toddlers bed. "Goodnight, Tony"

"Night Kate."

Around 3 o clock in the morning, Tony woke up to Kates startled cry. "Kate, what is it?"

"My water just broke." She gasped, looking around for the button to call the nurse.

Tony jumped and ran to the nearest nurses station. He stopped to catch his breath and found himself smiling.

The nurses asked him what was wrong and he just smiled, "My wife's water just broke. Shes in room 208"

The nurses gave each other looks, paged the doctor, and they all went back to Kates room.

He walked in and grabbed Kates hand, "Don't worry, theyve paged Dr. McSteamy."

Kate played along, though in pain, "After all of this is over, Im thinking of leaving you for him."

Tony smiled, "Thats impossible Kate because you are irreversibly and whole heartedly in love with me."

Kate cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, DiNozzo? And how do you know this?"

"Because, Todd, I feel the same way." They locked eyes for a short moment before another of Kates contractions came. This time, the nurses were pushing Tony out of the way trying to get everything set up and ready for the delievery. And what seemed like an eternity later, Tony was cutting the cord of little Abigail DiNozzo. All of a sudden, machines started beeping and the nurses started panicking.

"Can I see her?" Kate murmured sleepily from the bed."

Tony was about to bring their daughter over to Kate when one of the nurses stopped him, "Shes bleeding out and we need to stabilize her first" She said quietly before speaking louder to Kate, "In just a moment honey. You did great. Youre daughter is beautiful."

Kate smiled and closed her eyes. Tony stood in the corner, holding Abigail and watching in horror as the doctors tried to save his wife. Seeing their attempts fail, he realized that he would be raising this baby alone. He fought the sea of nurses to get to Kates bedside before it was too late. "Kate." he shook her gently and her eyes opened weakly. He smiled and she smiled back, "I want you to meet Abigail Elizabeth DiNozzo. Abby, meet your mommy."

Kate smiled at her daughter. "Hi." was all Tony heard as the nurses crowded around Kate again and he was pushed to the edge of the room.

Tony watched with tears in his eyes as the doctors and the nurses slowed their movements and Kate slipped away from them. He couldnt believe it. Even though he had been staring at that flat line for what seemed like forever, it still didn't seem real.

The doctor and the nurses came and laid a hand on Tony's shoulder before exiting the room. "We'll give you a few moments."

Tony nodded and made his way over to Kate and grabbed her hand, all the while holding Abby to his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek, "Katie?" he sniffed, knowing full well that she wasnt going to wake up from this, "I love you." he choked out, wanting to say more but Abby gave a small squeal. "What, baby?" he asked, trying to figure out what she wanted as her squeaks became more feverent.

The nurse came in with as understanding eye, "She needs to eat. Do you want me to feed her?"

"No, thanks. W- we were going to breast feed..." he paused, looking back at Kate, "So I don't have any formula or anything. Can you tell me what to do?" he asked desperately.

The nurse nodded, "Come with me." She said sympathetically.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony tried in vain to rub the tiredness out of his eyes as his daughter continued to fuss. He walked back to the make shift crib and picked his daughter up once more. He smiled down at his daughter, despite his grogginess, "Newborns are supposed to sleep. Yeah, they are." She stopped her crying and just looked at him. After a few moments, those eyes fluttered closed and he laid her back down. Within moments, a cry arose. Tony laughed, in spite of everything and turned to get his daughter. But, as he moved to pick her up, the nurse walked in.

"Mr. DiNozzo, let me take her for a while. You need to get some rest." She said, telling him rather than asking him. She took Abby out of the room, probably to the nurses station and Tony found himself far from tired. He plopped down in the rocking chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. No sooner had he let out a reluctant sigh and leaned back to take a nap, the elevator doors opened with a ding. He opened his eyes to see a pair of knee high, chrome studded boots walking down the hallway. As he looked up, he saw that Abby had a big pink balloon in one hand and a giant stuffed studded collar clad bulldog in the other. She made her way over to the nurses station and they pointed their fingers in his direction. She smiled warmly at their dismissive looks and made her way to Tony's room.

"Congradulations Kate and Tony!" Abby whispered-yelled, not knowing if little Abby was a sleep or not. She entered the room and found a crisp, clean, not yet laid in bed. Turning around with a puzzled look, she found Tony sitting in the rocking chair. He looked horrible. The bags under his eyes looked like bruises and his stuble had been left unattended. "Tony." She breathed worriedly, sitting on the couch next to him. She wrapped him in a hug, one that he didnt return, and that was how Gibbs and McGee found them.

Once Gibbs had laid eyes on Abby and Tony, he brushed passed McGee and made his way back to the nursing station. "Where is Kate DiNozzo, room 208?" he demanded, though he already had a pretty good idea.

The nurse stuttered and shrank under Gibbs icy tone and glare, "She, well sir, she died."

Gibbs froze. His eyes lost their coldness as he ran a hand over his eyes and short hair. He made his way back to Tony's room. He motioned for everyone to leave and once they had, and kneeled so he was eye level with his senior field agent.  
"Jeez, Tony." he muttered, laying a hand on the shoulder of the younger man.

Tony broke his unfocused stare at the wall, "Boss." his tone was that of a broken down, empty man, "I-Kate-she-..." he gulped in air, trying to hold back the tears. "Shes gone and I-I.."

"I know, DiNozzo, I know." Gibbs said softly, trying to comfort him.

Tony smiled meekly, "I messed up, Boss. And you c-can't just slap in the back of the head this time." His eyes gleaned with unshed tears, but Tony refused to let them fall."

"Shh, Tony. You need your rest." Gibbs said, getting up. The man was exausted and everyone could see it. "Get some rest, DiNozzo. Thats an order." Gibbs added the latter part once he saw the young father begin to protest. He walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Tony, finally letting the walls crumble down, let himself be drifted off to sleep.

Out in the hall, Gibbs was met with a running hug from Abby and a soft, "Sorry, Boss." from McGee who had been trying to "contain" Abby. Gibbs hugged her back, not telling her that everything was going to be ok because, for once, he didn't know if it would be or not.


End file.
